


The Shame of Words

by FrenchOrigami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Derek 17, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Nice! Peter, Porn, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sorry I'm French, Stiles 17, With a guy, also, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchOrigami/pseuds/FrenchOrigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are in the Lacrosse Team. One day Derek gets hurt and Stiles takes care of him. They have sex but Derek doesn't Want to be Stiles' Boyfriend.<br/>Sorry For the summary it kinda sucks.<br/>Also I'm french you can't hold it against me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touchdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278019) by [cuteashale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale). 



> This is the first chapter of my story. Sorry for the misspelling. If anyone wants to help me I'm not going to say no. Actually I'm probably going to say yes. No kidding, I'll implore you to help me. Please?  
> Also sorry for the short chapters.

Stiles was sitted at the lunch table with the rest of the Lacrosse team. He was desesperately looking over his shoulder, waiting for Derek to come and sit with them. Derek was the captain of the lacrosse team this year. And the year before. Stiles had to admit he had had the biggest crush on him since what felt like forever. He had made his coming out last year and even though he was still a little uncomfortable it his friends had been understanding.

And there he came, Derek Hale, 5 feet 10 inches of pure muscles , green eyes and dark hair, tthe look of an Abercrombie model. He sat nonchalantly on the vacant chair next to Stiles'.

“ Hey guys ! What's up ?”

*Breathe Stiles, Breathe*.

“Nothing I was just laughing at Stiles drooling all over the table watching some dude” Danny says

“ What ? I was... I'm not...”

“ Really ?” Derek interrupted “ Who's the lucky guy ?”

Danny snorted and Stiles sent him a glare.

“ Nobody. Anyway, we're gonna be late for class, right Danny boy ? Bye Derek”

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“ Really Danny what were you thinking ?”

“ C'mon Stiles he said « who's the lucky guy » that means he thinks whoever you like is lucky !”

“ Derek's not gay ! He just said that because he's a friend.”

“Whatever we're going to be late for the lacrosse practice. You don't wanna miss Derek in Boxer briefs right ?”

Stiles just arrived to the field when he saw Derek been tackled by Jackson.  
The coach ran towards Derek “ Call an ambulance ! Derek are you okay ?”

“ My shoulder hurts but that's all”

The ambulance came and took Derek away. 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Dude I know. I won't make it tonight. I know sorry. At least I'm not a third wheel anymore. Of course she won't mind man she's addicted to you. Bye Scott”

Derek woke up slowly, It took a while for him to realize that the person next to him was talking on the phone. Stiles ? Was it Stiles ? What was he doing here ? He tried to get up but a terrible pain shot through his right shoulder.

“ Whoah ! Take it easy dude you dislocated your shoulder” Stiles said putting a hand on Derek's arm.

“ Stiles ? What are you doing here ? Where am I ?”

“ You're in the hospital you took the hell of a shot on the field”

“ Jackson”

“ Yep ! He was here sooner but he had to go home so I stayed. He feels guilty you know ?”

“ Yeah. His he okay ?”

“Yes he just has a few bruises but he will be fine”

“Who were you talking to?”

“Humm Scott... We were supposed to go to the movies but...”

“You don’t have to do this for me I’ll be fine.”

“No that’s okay I just needed an excuse because I would have been the third wheel anyway. Plus, I like to be with you” This sounded more of a question than Stiles Would’ve wanted to and he felt idiot of saying this.

“Oh... Right... Do you... Do you know when I could go home ?”

“ Melissa said you could leave when you'll be awake.”

“Melissa?”

“Yes, she’s Scott’s mother, she’s a nurse here. Oh! I almost forgot” Stiles said showing a sport bag  “ I packed your stuff before heading to the hospital.”

“ Oh. Thanks I guess. Umm, Did you bring my car ?”

“ No it's still on the parking lot , but there's no way I'm letting you drive. I think even if you tried you wouldn't make it. Can't your uncle come pick you up ?”

“ Humm no Peter is out of town for the week-end... He must have left already.”

“I see, I can drive you home if you want and Scott and I can pick up your car tomorrow and lead it to your place. If you want, of course.”

“Yeah, that would be great, as long as you don’t let Scott drive my car.”

“Yeah don’t worry I wouldn’t have let him anyway. That’s not everyday I get to drive a Camaro!”  
While Stiles was talking Derek got up and manage to take off his sweat pants. Well... Stiles had seen Derek in boxer briefs anyway, he don’t know how he could’ve made it tonight if he hasn’t. You know, when he will be alone in his room. While his dad is on a late shit. It would be him, some lube and his fingers. Or maybe he could go to the jungle and fuck guy while imagining it was Derek...

“Stiles? Stiles?!” Stiles don’t know how long Derek has been calling his name but he felt stupid all of a sudden.

“Wow! Humm... yay Imma... go... leave you some privacy..” 

“No wait! ” While talking Derek had manage to put his jeans on, the ones that were in his sport bag. “I might need some help with my shirt since, you know” he said rising his right arm witch, judging by the face of pain he made was a bad idea.

“Oh, yeah, right, fine... Not fine you know I don’t want to do it, well you know I want to but I don’t want "want" to do it and..” 

“Stiles, my shirt”

“Yeah your shirt” Stiles took the T-shirt Derek was holding him and put it around Derek’s left arm and his head. Slowly he raised Derek left arm and put it in the sleeve of the dark gray T-shirt. Slowly he passed it across Derek’s shoulder. Derek’s broad and muscular shoulder. Then he leaded the fabric on both sides of Derek his fingers brushing slightly against Derek’s soft skin, adjusting it against Derek abs. Stiles’ hands weren’t even holding the fabric anymore they were just laid on Derek’s hips. Stiles looked up and in the two beautiful green eyes that were watching him. Stiles felt Derek valid hand brush his arm, his shoulder and went resting on Stiles’ left chin gently brushing his cheek. Then it was gone, Derek’s skin under his hand and his own on his cheek.

“We should go” he said, leaving the room regardless of weather Stiles followed or not, witch he did by the way, his heart still pounding loud in his chest. The trip to Derek’s house went silent. They finally parked in front of the newly restored manor.

“Well... I guess this is it. See ya’ later Der”

“Do you wanna come in? My uncle said he left some food in the micro-wave and he always cook to much.”

“Umm yeah sure, let me text my dad first” Stiles’ fingers brushed lightly his phone screen and then he followed Derek inside.  
And he did not watch Derek’s ass all along. Okay maybe he did. But you can’t judge him!


	2. Take me down with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn. With a little bit of feelings. But mostly porn.

They were seated on the couch of the living room eating chicken and rice. On the background the TV was playing an old baseball game.

“Wow, this is good”

“Yep, uncle Peter always liked to cook. He had a restaurant in New York, you know before the...”

“Yeah, I know” Stiles was aware of what happened to the Hale family. They all died in a fire while Derek, his big sister Laura and his little sister Cora were out of town. Peter was the only survivor of the fire. Laura was dead a few months later because of a car accident. Now it was just Peter and Derek ‘cause Cora was in a lodging school in south America.   
The air immediately tensed and Derek felt the urge to tell a joke.

“You know the worst part is that with that arm I won’t be able to masturbate for a while” What? Why did he said that? Derek felt stupid but calmed himself when Stiles burst out in laughter.

“I’m sure one of the girls of your fan club will be happy to help”

“My fan club?”

“Come on don’t tell me you don’t know about all the girls drooling when they see you?”

“Ow, yeah... I kinda... wish it was someone else?” Derek looked straight into Stiles’s eyes while saying it. Stiles’ heart skipped a beat but he slowly leaned forward. He was now so close of Derek’s parted lips, so close their lips touched when Stiles asked “Yeah?” his hand went resting on Derek’s chest then up his neck. Derek closed the distance between their bodies and nodding “Yeah” gripping Stiles by the waist and sitting him astride on his lap. Stiles carefully land his hand down Derek’s body while Derek’s hand was pushing Stiles closer. “Take off your shirt” he moaned in Stiles’ mouth. So Stiles was now bare chest and Derek’s mouth was sucking hickeys on Stiles’ neck. Finally Stiles palmed Derek’s dick through his jeans. Derek growled before saying “Stiles. My room. Now.”

Stiles got up and followed Derek to his room upstairs. Derek already had taken his jeans off and Stiles did the same. “Help me with my shirt” This time it went faster, Derek didn’t seam to mind the pain. Stiles got on his knees in front of Derek and started kissing his cock through the fabric of his dark boxers. He tugged on it and his dick went bouncing free in the air. “Damned you’re big.” He kinda wish he hadn’t say that but Derek laughed and was about to answer but the only things that came out of his mouth was a long moan when Stiles took him in his mouth. Derek sit then lied down on the bed, Stiles being careful not to let him out of his mouth. 

He gripped on Derek’s hip with one hand, while the other cupped his balls. Derek continued to moan and to call Stiles’ name when Stiles’ hand started rubbing Derek’s hole earning a “fuck Stiles please” so Stiles used his saliva and Derek’s precome as a lube and pushed his finger deep into Derek’s hole. Stiles’ been surprised by how easy it was. It wasn’t the first time Derek played with himself so he stopped sucking Derek’s cock and whispered in his balls “it’s not the first time”, “it is with someone else” Derek answered “I’ve only slept with girls so far”, “Turn around then” teased Stiles but Derek shook his head and said “I’m not ready to be fucked Stiles”, “And I’m not going to fuck you Der, just turn around” So Derek did and Stiles started kissing Derek’s hole, tracing the shape of it. Then slowly he pushed his tongue inside it. “Fuck Stiles please” So Stiles added a finger, brushing Derek’s prostate with the tip of it before adding another finger. “Go on your knees” Derek pushed on his free arm and went up on his knees. Stiles’ hand took Derek’s cock and moved along the sharp line of it. His tongue pushed again in Derek’s puckered hole and he added another finger. His grip on Derek’s dick became more insistent. “Fuck Stiles I’m gonna come” and Stiles fingers moved against Derek prostate and he felt his orgasm build in his chest. His whole body shook as he came all over his sheet and Stiles hand. “Fuck this feels good” Stiles lied on his back next to Derek. “Let me take care of that” Derek said but he winced when he got on his back. “No need babe, I can do it myself” Stiles got reed of his boxers and started shaking his hand around his hard cock “fuck this is so hot” Derek said stroking Stiles abs “come for me” he added in his hear. And Stiles did, his come scattering on his abs. They stayed here for a while, Derek playing with the mess of come on Stiles stomach and Stiles stroking Derek’s arms.

“Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“What are we gonna do?”

“When? At school? I don’t know, I mean, I’m not sure I’m ready to come out of the closet right now.”

Stiles got out of bed and put his boxers back on.

“No Stiles don’t go” Derek said

“Don’t. Just don’t okay” Stiles said before taking his clothes and leaving. 

The next morning Derek’s Camaro was parked outside and a note was placed under a wiper.

/Derek, I’m sorry I left but I don’t want to be your dirty little secret. I like you, and I guess I thought you liked me too. I won’t tell to anybody what happened. Except for Scott, I already told him, which means Allison will know. I may tell Danny too. But that’s it. You don’t need to feel awkward around me, we can just go back to being friends.   
Stiles/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @paattaatte


	3. How about a Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding new chapters very often for now (I mean Three in a day that's often right??!!)  
> But I'm in holydays and school starts in a week so... And I already wrote this chapter I just figured it was mean to let you wait.

The week-end had passed without anymore troubles. Stiles had been crying all along and Scott had to cancel his date with Allison to stay with him. “Come on man this isn’t that bad at least you know he thinks you’re hot!” Scott had tried to reassure him but all he earned was a pillow in his head and Stiles yelling “HE IS ASHAMED OF ME!”

“Stiles, nobody could be ashamed of you, he is just a terrible dick and...”

“Don’t talk to me about his dick, fuck the way it twitched when I took it in my mouth, I wish he...”

“DON’T tell me about it please.” Scott interrupted but to late because Stiles ended his sentence anyway.

“came into my mouth so I could, taste it properly.”

“Fuck Stiles I hate you! I’m going to have nightmares for the rest of my life now!” It wasn’t supposed to be funny but Stiles laughed like his life depended on it. “And don’t laugh at me! Fuck I’m leaving dude.”

“Go find Allison, maybe you’ll be the one she’ll taste”

“Ew that’s gross dude”

“You know it’s not budy”

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was Monday again, witch means Stiles had two classes with Derek, English and Chemistry. He also had Lacrosse but he doubted that Derek would be here.  
When Stiles talked about what happened to Danny his answer was clear. “You have to make him want you until he can not live without you”.

At first Stiles thought it was a stupid idea but that was until he saw Derek and one of his fan girls. Then he had been awful with Derek. Sitting next to him in class. Touching his fingers or his thigh. Saying sentences with a totally different meaning for them than the others like “that one was hard” or “there’s a hole in my exercise that I don’t know how to fill.” He was right, Derek wasn’t at the training but when it was over he was waiting next to Stiles’ Jeep in the parking lot. He said goodbye to Scott, Danny and Jackson before heading to his car. “Hey Derek” he said passing an arm over Derek to put his bag into his car. “What are you doing?” Derek asked sounding more depressed than anything else. “Well, I was at the Lacrosse practice, and you weren’t which means you shouldn’t be here since you can’t drive.”, “I’m taking the late bus.” Derek answered “Unless you want to take me home.”

“Your uncle is in your house. But my dad isn’t in mine. Imagine what we could do if you were my boyfriend.... I could take you home with me... then I could play with your tiny, puckered hole jut like I did Friday. I could blow you... or you could blow me. You would like that? Me fucking your mouth so hard you wont even be able to moan? Oh you would like that trust me. Then I would come all over your face... My come will be stuck in your hair and I would lick it.... And then you would touch yourself in front of me. I would teach you how to do it. Would you like me to teach you Derek? Would you?” Derek was now painfully hard “Yeah I'd love to”

“And what would you be Derek, tell me, what would you be?”,  
“I’d be your bitch” Derek answered, “I’d be your fucking bitch, you would spank me until I come. I would do whatever you want just please...”.

“Too bad your not my boyfriend though” Stiles said before jumping into his Jeep leaving Derek all alone. And if he couldn’t wait until he is home to masturbate and he parked away from the road to touch himself after it no one was there to see anything.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

When Derek arrived at his house he got two texts but didn’t bother to read it before heading to the shower for a “Derek Time”. When he got out of the shower he read the texts.

/From: Stiles/  
I wouldn’t just fuck you Derek, I’m not like that. I would make love to you until your heart explode.

/From: Stiles/  
Okay maybe your balls too. 

/Sent to: Stiles/  
How about a date?

Derek received an answer almost right after.

/From: Stiles/  
Yeah, a date sounds great :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @paattaatte


	4. Make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

Stiles was stressed, tensed, an horny as hell even though he already had masturbate twice last night.  
But mostly stressed. They had agree on a simple date. They were going to eat some pizza and then a movie on Friday. So why the hell was it Tuesday? Stiles just parked outside the school when he saw a red Ferrari stop in the middle of the road and Derek get out of it while the Ferrari left again. Derek smiled when he saw him and walked towards him.

“Woah” Stiles started “Were is your uncle working again?”

Derek smirked awkwardly because he didn’t know how to say hello to Stiles but relaxed when he started talking. No hello it is.

“He’s a paramedic at the hospital. But I think he burned all of his economies in this one. Maybe you could burn all your economies in buying a new car two actually.” Derek joked tapping on Stiles’ jeep

“I think even if I bought a new car I wouldn’t get reed of this one. I would put it in a museum or something.”

“Why? Because it’s so old it deserve a price?”

“No. It belonged to my mom.” Stiles said before walking away.

Luckily for Derek they had first period together. So, for the first time in a thousand years, he rushed to class. Unfortunately Scott had already took the spot next to Stiles so he waited ‘til the end of class to talk to him.

“Hey, I’m sorry for what I said earlier I mean..”

“No” Stiles cut him “That’s alright, I mean, it’s a piece of crap, true, but it’s my piece of crap. But if you don’t want me to drive it I guess I’ll have to drive your car on Friday.”

“No, your right your car is good”

“Hey! I already drove your car!”

“I know, just, you know... There isn’t that much room in the back of my car.”

“Why the hell would we need... Oh... OH! Well I guess we wont need it anyway my dad is on the late shift all week-end so...”

“So, I’m going to be late to my next class” Derek said spanking Stiles before leaving and if Stiles stayed here with an open mouth until Scott took him by the arm you wont know nobody was there to testified.

The rest of the week pasted quickly. Derek and Stiles never had some “alone time again” but they did made sure the other didn’t forget that, at the end of the week, their lives would probably change. Either Derek would accept the fact that he is gay and date Stiles, either he won’t and Stiles would be heart broken.

 

Friday night came and Stiles was in his room getting ready to pick Derek up and lead him to eat a pizza. It sounds casual. But It’s not. Stiles had asked to Lydia What he should wear and they agreed on a pair of dark jeans that was so skinny Stiles wondered if it was his’ and a White shirt Stiles was pretty sure we could see his nipples through it. But whatever. 

He started the car and he could feel his stomach hurt because of the stress. He parked outside Derek’s house 10 minutes before the appointment hour. But before he could take of his car belt Derek was opening the door and letting himself drop on the sit. “Hey” smiling deeply at Stiles “you look good”.

“Tkanks, I mean you too. And I’m not saying that because I’m polite I mean it since, you know, you always look good and all but you look really really good and...”

“Stiles, I get it, thanks. So, Pizza?”  
The trip to the pizzeria was nice, they talked about their favorite movies, their favorite bands...  
When they arrived at the restaurant they’ve been served by a waitress that didn’t look at Stiles once and he just wanted to punch her in the face. It’s been the same at the theater. In the middle of the movie however Derek put his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and whispered in his ear “I’ve think about it. I saw the waitresses looking at me and I don’t want the to. I want them to know I’m yours.” 

Stiles was a little choked but after a time he replied “Does it mean I get to be your boyfriend?”

“Yeah, basically that’s what it means”

“Great” Stiles said before turning towards Derek and kissing him during the rest of the movie.

 

They were in front of Derek’s house Stiles had decided not to ask Derek if he wanted to spend a part off the night. He thought they had plenty of time since Derek and himself were... boyfriends.  
Derek kissed Stiles goodnight and got off of the car. Stiles watched as Derek got in the house before leaving.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Derek was released everybody was sleeping when he got home.   
He went into his room and started to undress when he started pulling his boxers off he heard somebody clearing his throat behind him. He screamed and the voice started laughing.

“Well nephew, when I saw you kissing that boy in the car I was like ‘No way he is bottom’ But now with the scream you just made I’m starting to wonder...” The man that Derek barely recognise in the shadows of his room joked.

Derek switched on the lights before replying.

“Damn it Peter what kind of freak are you?”

“The kind that worries that my nephew hasn’t come home yet. But I can tell you weren’t in danger. So... You like penis..”

“Peter get out of my room you fucking psycho!”

“Okay fine. But If you don’t tell your sisters I will.” Peter said before turning back and closing the door behind him. Peter was right. Telling his sisters would be the hardest thing. Derek knew they wouldn’t mind. He also knew that they would obliged him to come shopping with them. And maybe to wear makeup... Derek was screwed. So screwed.


	5. Never

 

Stiles was stressed, tensed, and horny as hell even though he already had masturbate twice last night.

But mostly stressed. They had agree on a simple date. They were going to eat some pizza and then a movie on Friday. So why the hell was it Tuesday? Stiles just parked outside the school when he saw a red Ferrari stop in the middle of the road and Derek get out of it while the Ferrari left again. Derek smiled when he saw him and walked towards him.

 

“Woah” Stiles started “Were is your uncle working again?”

 

Derek smirked awkwardly because he didn’t know how to say hello to Stiles but relaxed when he started talking. No hello it is.

 

“He’s a paramedic at the hospital. But I think he burned all of his economies in this one. Maybe you could burn all your economies in buying a new car two actually.” Derek joked tapping on Stiles’ jeep

 

“I think even if I bought a new car I wouldn’t get reed of this one. I would put it in a museum or something.”

 

“Why? Because it’s so old it deserve a price?”

 

“No. It belonged to my mom.” Stiles said before walking away.

 

Luckily for Derek they had first period together. So, for the first time in a thousand years, he rushed to class. Unfortunately Scott had already took the spot next to Stiles so he waited ‘til the end of class to talk to him.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry for what I said earlier I mean..”

 

“No” Stiles cut him “That’s alright, I mean, it’s a piece of crap, true, but it’s my piece of crap. But if you don’t want me to drive it I guess I’ll have to drive your car on Friday.”

 

“No, your right your car is good”

 

“Hey! I already drove your car!”

 

“I know, just, you know... There isn’t that much room in the back of my car.”

 

“Why the hell would we need... Oh... OH! Well I guess we wont need it anyway my dad is on the late shift all week-end so...”

 

“So, I’m going to be late to my next class” Derek said spanking Stiles before leaving and if Stiles stayed here with an open mouth until Scott took him by the arm you wont know nobody was there to testified.

 

The rest of the week pasted quickly. Derek and Stiles never had some “alone time again” but they did made sure the other didn’t forget that, at the end of the week, their lives would probably change. Either Derek would accept the fact that he is gay and date Stiles, either he won’t and Stiles would be heart broken.

 

 

Friday night came and Stiles was in his room getting ready to pick Derek up and lead him to eat a pizza. It sounds casual. But It’s not. Stiles had asked to Lydia what he should wear and they agreed on a pair of dark jeans that was so skinny Stiles wondered if it was his, and a White shirt Stiles was pretty sure we could see his nipples through it. But whatever.

 

He started the car and he could feel his stomach hurt because of the stress. He parked outside Derek’s house 10 minutes before the appointment hour. But before he could take of his car belt Derek was opening the door and letting himself drop on the sit. “Hey” smiling deeply at Stiles “you look good”.

 

“Thanks, I mean you too. And I’m not saying that because I’m polite I mean it since, you know, you always look good and all but you look really really good and...”

 

“Stiles, I get it, thanks. So, Pizza?”

The trip to the pizzeria was nice, they talked about their favorite movies, their favorite bands...

When they arrived at the restaurant they’ve been served by a waitress that didn’t looked at Stiles once and he just wanted to punch her in the face. It’s been the same at the theater. In the middle of the movie however Derek put his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and whispered in his ear “I’ve thought about it. I saw the waitresses looking at me and I don’t want them to. I want them to know I’m yours.”

 

Stiles was a little choked but after a time he replied “Does it mean I get to be your boyfriend?”

 

“Yeah, basically that’s what it means”

 

“Great” Stiles said before turning towards Derek and kissing him during the rest of the movie.

 

 

They were in front of Derek’s house Stiles had decided not to ask Derek if he wanted to spend a part off the night. He thought they had plenty of time since Derek and himself were... boyfriends.

Derek kissed Stiles goodnight and got off of the car. Stiles watched as Derek got in the house before leaving.

 

 

Derek was released everybody was sleeping when he got home.

He went into his room and started to undress when he started pulling his boxers off he heard somebody clearing his throat behind him. He screamed and the voice started laughing.

 

“Well nephew, when I saw you kissing that boy in the car I was like ‘No way he is bottom’ But now with the scream you just made I’m starting to wonder...” The man that Derek barely recognize in the shadows of his room joked.

 

Derek switched on the lights before replying.

 

“Damned Peter what kind of freak are you?”

 

“The kind that will let you three days to talk about this to your sisters. You know you’ll have to go shopping with them and eventually wear a dress right?” Peter grinned.

 

“ ‘Kay fine but get out of my room Peter Creeper!”

 

Peter left shutting the door shut behind him. Now Derek was afraid. Maybe they’ll even want him to shave his legs.

 

 

**From: Stiles**

What r u doing?

 

**To: Stiles**

Thinking of u. /Derek deleted the text before sending it and rote another one/

Not much, u?

 

**From: Stiles**

Thinking of u.

 

**From: Stiles**

And also watching grease. Wanna come? Pun intended.

 

10 minutes later Derek was parking in font of Stiles’ house. He could now use his arm so , thank god, he didn’t had to ask somebody to drive him. He knew Stiles’ dad wasn’t there so he opened the door without knocking and went directly into Stiles room. He was sitting on his bed when Derek came in and /god he is beautiful/ Derek couldn’t help himself but thinking.

 

“Hey there gorgeous!”

 

Derek felt himself blush.

 

“Hum... Hi...” He didn’t know how to say hello to Stiles and he felt relieved when Stiles got up to push him into a kiss that’s all tongues and clashing teeth. God knows Derek could spend his life kissing Stiles but he knew it wouldn’t be just kissing. And he didn’t need sex right now so he pushed slightly Stiles back.

 

“I’m sorry, It’s just...”

 

“I know, Stiles cut him. Don’t worry, We’ve got time. I’m not going anywhere. Are you?” Stiles ask his forehead still pressed against Derek’s.

 

“No, I’m not leaving you. Never”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I new how to create a series, it would propably be a part of one!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @paattaatte


End file.
